peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 May 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-05-29 ;Comments *Almost complete recording available from the Derby Box, missing just the end of the show though that is available on file b. *Peel says his mother has seen the Raincoats on TV on Sunday night and didn't like them. *The T.Rex record is played in response to a request from Shend of the Cravats. Peel promises to play the band's new single later in the week. *The Pack evolved into Theatre Of Hate the following year. *Peel claims that for the first time since leaving Shrewsbury School, he's met someone who was there at the same time as he was - a chap called Jonathan who works for the BBC in Bristol. *Peel plays Frank Ifield to satisfy a request, but sadly fades it off after thirty seconds. *He had a drink with the band Bears earlier in the evening. Sessions *Specials #1, recorded 23rd May 1979, first broadcast. *Resistance #1, recorded 2nd May 1979, repeat, originally broadcast 09 May 1979. Tracklisting *Gene Vincent: Hold Me, Hug Me, Rock Me (LP - Greatest Vol II) Capitol :('''file a' starts)'' *Specials: Too Much Too Young (Peel session) :JP: "Oh I do wish I'd managed to get to see the band last weekend, I really do." *Devo: The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize (7") Virgin *Resistance: Svengali Number Two (Peel session) *Skids: Masquerade (7") Virgin VS262 *Tubeway Army: I Nearly Married A Human (LP - Replicas) Beggars Banquet (tape flip on file a) *Sods: No Pictures Of Us (7") Stortbeat *Rolling Stones: Bitch (Compilation LP - Time Waits For No One) Rolling Stones (edited out of file a) *Raincoats: Fairytale In The Supermarket (7") Rough Trade *Specials: Concrete Jungle (Peel session) *T.Rex: Buick Mackane (LP - The Slider) T.Rex *Pack: Heathen (7") Stiff Secret Service (continues on file b) *Resistance: Incognito (Peel session) *Dalek I: Freedom Fighters (7") Vertigo *Link Wray: Good Good Lovin' (LP - Bullshot) Charisma :JP: "My millions and millions of admirers in the Manchester area will be pleased to hear that tomorrow afternoon I shall be droning away on television in their area, being interviewed. Something to look forward to no doubt." *Blank Students: Background Music (Compilation LP - Earcom 1) Fast Product *Frank Ifield: She Taught Me How To Yodel {first 12 seconds only on file b} *Stiff Little Fingers: Gotta Gettaway (7") Rough Trade / Rigid Digits *David Bowie: Yassassin (LP - Lodger) RCA *Specials: Monkey Man (session) *Michael Chapman: Postcards Of Scarborough (LP - Fully Qualified Survivor) Harvest {tape flip in middle on file b} :JP: "Always a treat to hear that, in my estimation." *25 Rifles: World War 3 (12" EP - Third World War) No label *Resistance: Closet Kings (Peel session) *Bears: Decsisions (7") Good Vibrations *Kid Thomas: Wail Baby Wail *Clive Langer & The Boxes: Simple Life (12" EP - I Want The Whole World) Radar *Wayne Wade: Jah Venegeance (single) Prophet *Dr Feelgood: Down At The Doctors (LP - As It Happens) United Artists {tape flip in middle on file b} *Joe Public: Hotel Rooms (Various 7" EP - 4 Alternatives) Heartbeat *Resistance: Walking Talking Abstract Man (Peel session) *Ruts: Babylon's Burning (7") Virgin *Magazine: I Wanted Your Heart (LP - Secondhand Daylight) Virgin V 2121 {tape flip towards end on file b} *Specials: Gangsters (Peel session) *Gene Vincent: The Night Is So Lonely (LP - Greatest Vol II) Capitol (cuts out on file c after announcement) :End of show on file b. News at midnight read by Paddy O'Byrne. File ;Name *File a: 1979-05-29 Tape 425.mp3 *File b: John Peel Show - 19790529 - Specials & Resistance.flac *File c: 1979-05-29 John Peel Radio 1 DB082+DB083.mp3 ;Length *File a: 33:16 *File b: 1:23:21 (to 1:12:20) *File c: 1:56:39 ;Other *File a created from T425 of 400 Box. *File b created from T087 and T086 of 400 Box. *File c created from DB082 and DB083 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. ;Available *File a: Mooo *File b: Mooo *File c: Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box